Fāsuto-kisu
by Yami no Emi
Summary: One-Shot ItaSaku, Como todas las tardes Uchiha Itachi debe cuidar a su pequeño hermano menor y a su amigo Uzumaki… pero como siempre no es nada fácil tener vigilados esos dos y menos cuando falta la pequeña Haruno.


**Autora: **Yami No Emi

**Título: **Fāsuto-kisu

**Resumen: **One-Shot ItaSaku, Como todas las tardes Uchiha Itachi debe cuidar a su pequeño hermano menor y a su amigo Uzumaki… pero como siempre no es nada fácil tener vigilados esos dos y menos cuando falta la pequeña Haruno.

**Categoría: **K

**Advertencia:** Ooc, AU.

**Declaimer:** Esta historia es completamente mía, los personajes obviamente NO me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fāsuto-kisu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi Uchiha miraba desde el marco de la puerta a su pequeño hermano menor dormir en su habitación junto al pequeño remolino amarillo perteneciente al clan Uzumaki. Ambos niños se veían tan relajados y descansados a diferencia de él, todo gracias a la agotadora tarde que tuvo que pasar con dichos pequeños.

Se sentía tan fatigado y anhelante de un sueño reparador.

Suspiro resignado, observado sus ropas, las cuales estaban notablemente sucias y desgastadas.

¡Pero cuan hiperactivo podía volverse su hermanito pequeño estando al lado de su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki!

Vaya susto el que se llevó cuando estos aparecieron de la nada frente a él mientras salía de la cocina y le pidieron acompañarlo al mercado por los mandados de su madre, mientras tironeaban de su chaqueta con demasiado ímpetu, prácticamente jaloneándolo de un lado a otro como a un títere.

¿Y cómo decirles no a tan adorables niños?

Un segundo, un solo segundo en el que recibía las frutas de Mikoto bastó para que cuando volteara en busca de los niños estos se hubiesen esfumado. Completamente sorprendido por la repentina desaparición de los pequeños salió presuroso de la tienda mirando a todas partes en su búsqueda.

Recorriendo así casi todo el mercado de Konoha los encontró siendo regañados por un hombre canoso de avanzada edad, observando el piso cercano a ellos notó la enorme cantidad de huevos destrozados siendo unos pocos los sobrevivientes de tal masacre.

No había mucho que imaginar de lo que había pasado.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras se acercaba a los casi llorosos niños.

Siendo conscientes de la presencia de Itachi el pequeño Uchiha y el pequeño Uzumaki corrieron hacia él, cada uno abrazándose a sus piernas y cambiando sus acuosas miradas por unas confianzudas y ceñudos para con el anciano, ahora más indignado que nunca por la actitud tan descarada de los niños.

No dándoles el gusto de librarse del regaño –seguramente bien merecido- Itachi dejó al anciano desahogarse, pero como buen hermano mayor era no los dejaría solos, se unió a estos, pidiendo disculpas repetidamente y comprometiéndose a pagar por todos los huevos.

El anciano una vez tranquilo y desahogado se marchó del lugar dejando al primogénito Uchiha suspirar aliviado.

En el transcurso de vuelta a la casa Uchiha, los pequeños parecieron olvidar todo el asunto con el anciano ya que se encontraban jugando despreocupadamente mientras pateaban una pequeña piedra casi esférica, la que lamentablemente no tardó en golpear a una ventana. Asiéndola trizas para desgracia de Itachi, resignado esperó a que la dueña de la casa saliera furibunda, lo que no tardó mucho en pasar mientras Naruto y Sasuke se alejaban para no verse involucrados nuevamente.

Ya después de otra buena dosis de regaños y reproches, demasiado parecidas a la primera, Itachi por fin pudo alejarse de Konoha y llegar al barrio Uchiha -dónde se sentía intocable-.

Cuando llegó a su casa con Sasuke y Naruto, estos corrieron desesperados hacia el patio trasero, y después de recibir otro reproche por parte de su madre, debido a su tardanza, los acompañó sin tanto disfrute como solía hacerlo cuando estaba presente la tercera integrante de los pequeños.

Naruto y Sasuke jugueteaban dichosos con una pelota roja fuera de la casa, observándolos en la distancia Itachi se sentó en posición de loto disfrutando del paisaje que ofrecía el lago cercano a su casa, donde solía entrenar con su pequeño hermano.

Repentinamente fue consciente de la ausencia de gritos y risas de los pequeños.

¿Nuevamente habían desaparecido? Se preguntó casi en lamento.

Adentrándose en el bosque que estaba a unos ochenta metros de su casa fue en búsqueda de Sasuke y Naruto sin más opción, los encontró demasiado cerca –para su seguridad- de un acantilado de tierra, curioso se acercó también.

La pelota roja había caído en las profundidades del acantilado.

—Aniki.

—Itachi onii-san —lo llamaron ambos niños con tristeza.

Itachi se debatió entre dos posibilidades que podría hacer, dejar la pelota roja donde estaba y decirles a los niños que les compraría otra o bajar por el "pequeño" precipicio, lo que de cierto modo no era un problema.

Haciendo gala del poder que ejercían ambos pequeños sobre el mayor lo miraron con esperanzas y devoción, después de todo la pelota roja no era una pelota cualquiera, era una especial, la pequeña que se los había reglado lo hacía una pertenencia MUY especial.

Itachi plenamente consciente de la muda suplica en los ojos de los pequeños y el chantaje emocional que le hacían con resignación se acercó aún más al acantilado.

¿Qué más podía hacer cuando esos pequeños lo miraban con devoción absoluta?

Y es que la razón por la cual no quería bajar era que de algún modo debía usar sus habilidades ninja y eso conllevaría a dejar sorprendidos a los –por ahora- impresionables niños.

Ya conocía la estaba fan-boy del pequeño Sasuke y Naruto, y aunque los apreciara mucho, juntos podían ser realmente pesados mientras le exigían y demandaban ser enseñados que dichas habilidades que demostraba.

Pero quedaba otra opción, hacerlo del modo que lo haría un civil y era una suerte que el acantilado no fuera empinado, podría hacerlo sin problema alguno.

Con maestría descendió bajo la atenta mirada de ambos pequeños, Itachi tomó la pelota roja, la cual se encontraba atorada entre ramas secas y comenzó a subir la cuesta viendo como los niños saltaban emocionados y celebres porque ponto recebarían su preciada pelota roja.

Apenas poner un pie fuera los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre él –como leones hambrientos- para quitarle la pelota roja con tanta impulsividad y fuerza que cuando la tomaron de las manos de primogénito Uchiha éste comenzó a resbalar por el acantilado.

Sorprendido por la acción y por la desconsideración de los niños cayó sin poder evitarlo por el acantilado, milagrosamente no haciéndose mucho daño físico.

—¡¿Aniki, estas bien?! —le gritó el pequeño Sasuke desde lo alto de la cima y con la pelota exitosamente conseguida en sus manos.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de preocuparse por su bien estar.

—Hai, otōto —contestó con pesadez levantándose del suelo y comenzando a sacudir su empolvada ropa.

Como consolación para el primogénito Uchiha los niños se habían quedado tranquilos el resto de la tarde mientras jugaban con su preciada pelota roja.

—¿Itachi-kun, por qué descansas un poco? Pronto llegara Kushina por Naruto-kun —sugirió Mikoto mientras se acercaba a su hijo mayor.

Ella también era consiente de cuan agotador era cuidar a su hijo menor y al pequeño Uzumaki… más cuando faltaba cierta pequeña pelirosa que solía calmar a ambos niños cuando estos se ponían "difíciles".

Itachi asintió con el debido respeto a su madre para después retirarse a su habitación pero antes de hacerlo vio cómo su pequeño hermano se acurrucaba más cerca del lado vacío existente entre él y el pequeño rubio. El que solía ocupar cierta pequeña pelirosada.

También escuchó al pequeño Uzumaki pronunciar un —Sakura-chan —entre sueños.

—Hmp.

Obviamente esos pequeños extrañaban a la adorable Sakura, la cual no había podido asistir a las "reuniones" diarias con sus amigos en la casa Uchiha debido a que se encontraba resfriada, por jugar en la piscina de los Yamanaka hasta altas horas de la noche con la primogénita de estos.

—La pequeña descarada —susurró con una sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios y un brillo nada común en sus ojos al recordar a la pelirosada ojijade.

El heredero del clan Uchiha se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían su hermano pequeño y el Uzumaki –ambos muy celosos- si supieran que su "inocente" Sakura en la última cita de juegos que habían tenido se "escabulló" a la habitación del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, abalanzado sobre éste con un abrazo –infantil- de oso y para su sorpresa robándole su primer beso, a él, a Uchiha Itachi, con toda la premeditación del mundo.

La pelirosa era toda una sinvergüenza y muy precoz, mira que estar pensando en esas cosas a la corta edad de seis años…. aunque, sería muy divertido ver como su auto proclamada futura esposa regañaría a los pequeños Naruto y Sasuke cuando se entera de como lo habían tratado el día de hoy y la peor de todas por culpa del pelota roja que ella misma les había regalado.

Pero no era nada que otro beso de la pequeña Haruno no pudiera arreglar.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
